Thinking of you
by zan.forever
Summary: Zac and Vanessa are spending some days apart. Zac is at his parents’ house in SLO and Vanessa is busy at the dancestudio preparing for her tour. They both miss eachother as crazy! And can't stop thinking about eachother. It's a longer summery inside.


**THINKING OF YOU.. **

**You're on my mind.  
Night or day. You are always on my mind.**

**Summary:  
Zac and Vanessa are spending some days apart. Zac is at his parents' house in San Luis Obispo and Vanessa is busy at the dance studio preparing for her up-coming tour.  
Both of them think the other one is busy and don't want to be the one to call. They are both missing the other one as crazy and is desperately waiting for a call.  
They both daydream about each other all the time, which can be a little bit annoying for people around them.**

**Rated: K**

Author's note:  
Hey! **This is a little bit different from what I usually write. I just got an idea when I was stuck at my grandmother's house without friends or internet. Haha.  
I don't own anything. Just the idea ********  
This is meant to be a one-shot, but if the reviews are positive I'll may write further chapters.. SO PLEASE REVIEW!  
**

It was a Saturday morning. The sun was shining in San Luis Obispo.  
Zac Efron was sitting at the kitchen table, eating breakfast. It was noon, so the rest of the family had already eaten. Normally he didn't sleep this long, but he had had problems sleeping last night, he couple stop thinking of Vanessa, his girlfriend of three years now.  
As much as he enjoyed spending time with his family, he couldn't stop thinking about her. What was she doing? Where was she? Etc. His thoughts were many.

Dylan, Zac's younger brother, walked into the room.  
"So you're finally up now." Dylan said teasingly. But Zac didn't respond, he just looked at his breakfast as if he was reading the most interesting magazine or something. Not noticing that nobody had entered the room.  
"So I was wandering what you're plans for the day was?" Dylan said, trying to get Zac to say something. No respond.  
Dylan gave up and opened the fridge to find something to drink.  
After a minute Zac looked up from his breakfast and noticed Dylan.  
"Hey Dyl! What's your plans for today?" Zac asked, as if Dylan had asked him the same question a minute before.  
"Seriously. What _are_ you thinking of? You're gone from his planet, half the time I spend with you."  
"I'm not… " was all Zac responded with.  


Now he was thinking again. He wanted to her her voice to bad, but she was busy preparing for her tour, so he didn't want to interrupt her. He had to wait till she called him, but she never did. Well she hadn't for the last three days anyways.

In Los Angeles , Vanessa Hudgens was at the dance studios. She has spent every free hour's she has here for the last week. At first it was fun, but now it wasn't. She missed hanging with friends and being with other people than her dancers for her tour. She didn't have anything against them, they were the greatest people, but she missed her family, Ashley and of course Zac.  
She knew Zac was spending some time with his family, for a change. So she didn't want to call and interrupt whatever he was doing. She wanted him to call her so bad for the last three days they had spend apart but he hadn't. He was the one on"vacation" so she had to call him. He couldn't disturb her in her work.

"Okey guys! Let's take it once more from the top" her dance teacher and choreographer told her and the other dancers who were going to join her on her tour.  
All the other dancers lined up in their positions when Vanessa's song _Hook it up_ started to play. All the dancers, except from Vanessa. She was sitting on a coach just looking at her iPhone, waiting for it to lighten up and show Zac's name on the display.  
"Vanessa? Are you joining us?" one of the dancers called over to Vanessa.  
She didn't respond at first, but then she looked up and saw them all waiting for her.  
"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I was thinking of something!" she said running into her position a little embarrassed.  
"And we _all_ know what she was thinking of" one of the dancers whispered loud enough for the dancers around her to hear. She all smiled and looked over at Vanessa.  
As much as she tried to hide it, they all knew who she was missing spending time with.

Back in San Luis Obispo Zac was now on the way to the beach, together with his brother and father. His mother said they probably needed some boys-time, so she stayed home.  
Zac was excited about going to the beach. He loved to surf, and it was been such a long time since he had had the time to just go surfing now. Of course he had the time when he and Vanessa had been on vacation to Caribbean, but Vanessa wasn't a surfer, and at that time he really wanted to spend all his time with her. But they had had other fun and just relaxing at the beach. It had been so perfect. He was so into his thoughts what he hadn't noticed Dylan and his father, David discussion until Dylan mentioned his name.  
"You are so wrong dad! Right, Zac? … ZACHARY?"  
Zac had no idea what the discussion was about. Now he has two choices. To just agree with Dylan, and hope for the best, or admit that he hadn't been listening. He liked to be as honest as possible, so he chose the second option.  
"Wrong about what?" Zac asked.  
"What is wrong with you Zac! You never listen, you just daydream and never seem to take any 

interest in what's going on around you" Dylan responded annoyed.  
Now Zac regretted his choice. He should have chose the first option and played along.  
To lighten up the mood he started to run towards the water and yelled to Dylan "first one to reach the water! I dare you!"  
Usually Dylan loved dares and would run after Zac. But now he needed to ask his father something so he just let Zac win the dare, this time.  
"Dad! Do you know something that I don't? Why is he so.. Not here?" Dylan asked, hoping for an answer.  
David just smiled and said "He misses someone. Someone really special in his life"  
Dylan was about to ask his father who the hell he was talking about, but then he suddenly understood it all. It was Vanessa. Zac was thinking of Vanessa.  
"Oh" Dylan answered and ran after Zac.

After Vanessa and her crew had finished in the dance studio, she was heading home. When she walked out the door, there were six paparatzies waiting for her. Now she regretted not parking her car closer to the studio.  
"How are you? Are you excited about going on tour? How are you doing today? Where is Zac today?" the paparatzies started. Vanessa tried to ignore them as she walked over to her car.

Safe inside the car she just started to drive, not thinking of where. Suddenly she realized she was right outside Zac's apartment. _He's not home_ she reminded herself. Now she headed for her parents house.

When she walked in she just wanted to head to her shower and then watch a movie or something. Not obviously her family didn't have the same plan for her evening. The minute she walked in she heard many voices.  
Stella, her little sister, appeared and smiled "Grandma and Grandpa is here!!". She was really excited as she walked back to the living-room. Vanessa took a deep breath and followed her little sister.  
"Vanessa!" Her grandmother hugged her and pulled her down beside her on the coach.  
Vanessa had to smile. She loved her grandparents so much, and it had been a while since she had last seem them.  
"Darling, tell us about your work!"  
Vanessa started to talk about her up-coming tour, _Rock On_ and of course the last _High School Musical_ movie.  
"So.. I understand you've met some people who have a very special place in your heart on one of your movie sets?" her grandfather asked her smiling.  
They all understood he was talking about Zac, but Vanessa pretended not to understand it.  
"Yeah! Ashley is my best friend now! We have so much fun, I love her!" Vanessa answered.  
Her grandparents smiled and her grandfather continued, making his question clearer.  
"That's nice. But I was thinking of his boy your mother told us about. You've been dating for three years, without us knowing?"  
Vanessa smiled. Her eyes were now glowing. They had been dating for three years. She missed him so much. It was six pm.. Was he busy? Could she call? Maybe he was eating dinner. It would be rude 

of her to disturb them if they were.  
"Vanessa? Earth calling VANESSA!" Stella said.  
Vanessa had totally forgotten about what they were talking about. Have something asked her something?  
"Umm. What?" she asked.  
Her grandparents smiled at Gina, Vanessa's mother and they all laughed.  
Then Vanessa remembered. They had asked about Zac… what did they want to know?  
"Oh. Yeah… well yes, we're been together for three years. He's a really nice guy, you guys would love him, I'm sure. Umm. We met on the set of _High School Musical 1_ and been travelling the world, promoting our movies. Umm.. He's one year older than me, his birthday is October 18th. He lives right here, not too far away. In his own apartment. He's originally from San Luis Obispo, that's where he is right now actually, visiting his family. Taller than me, blue eyes, brown hair… yeah, did I answer your question? " Vanessa said just babbling away. When she was done, she thought about what she had just said and realized she had given way too much info. Did they even ask about him? Hmm…  
"Vanessa darling. We all know who he is. I was just joking" her grandmother answered while laughing. "We have seen all your movies with him. And well… your mother have kept us updated about it."  
Vanessa looked down a little embarrassed. Of course they knew who he was. Who didn't know who Zac Efron was, these days? But wait.. what had her grandmother just told her? That her mother had kept them updated?  
But right now that didn't matter. The whole wide world knew who she was dating. It wasn't like it was a secret anymore.  
Vanessa looked up again after all her thinking. They were all looking at her. Had they asked her something again?  
"Whaaaat?" she asked confused.  
They all started to laugh.  
"This boy is sure talking up a lot of your attention" her grandfather said smiling.  
"You should just see how much of her attention he takes when he's actually in the same room. It's impossible to get contact with her at all then" Gina added.  
They all started to laugh again.  
Vanessa thought about this. She didn't think that much about him, did she?  
She said she needed to take a shower after all the hard work at the dance studio and went upstairs to the bathroom she was sharing with Stella.

She was in the shower. The water was dripping down. It was a wonderful feeling. When suddenly Stella's head appearing in the door.  
"Get OUT!" Vanessa screamed. Usually she didn't mind her little sister in the bathroom when she was showering. But right now she just wasn't in the right mood. She wanted to be alone.  
"Phone call for you.. And I really think you want to take this one"  
Vanessa stopped breathing for a minute. Could it be Zac?

**THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**And if I get enough reviews, I'll consider making a sequel to it!! ******


End file.
